A Mermaid's Tale
by mazeygrace18
Summary: 4 girls get turned into mermaids but the adventure doesn't stop there! They have to face the full moon, crazy scientists that are after them, and worst of all: Boys! Can these girls survive? My take on H2O just add water.
1. Transformation

**Hey this is like a Victorious H2O mash up! Beck and Jade have never gone out and this is a Bori, Candre, and Rade. But please give it a chance even if you're not for these shippings.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sikowitz invited Cat, Jade, Beck, André, Robbi, and me to go to Mako Island and camp the week end there. We all said yes but I have to bring Trina. The girls share one tent and the boys<p>

share the other. When we got to our camp ground Sikowitz asked the guys to help him set up and we can go explore. Cat says there is a waterfall not to far from camp so we decided that's

were we're going.

"Look it's right over there!" Cat said and ran across the rocky bridge. About half way Cat fell threw some kind of hole.

"Cat!" Jade, Trina, and I yelled. We then ran over to the hole.

"Are you okay?" I shouted into the whole.

"Yah!" We heard Cat yell.

"I think we should go back and get the guys to help." Trina said standing up. Jade stood up too.

"Cat we'll be right back!" I said yelling into the hole. But before I could get up the rock underneath my hand broke and I started falling in. Trina grabbed onto me but wasn't strong enough to

hold and we both started falling in. Then Jade grabbed on to Trina but couldn't hold both of us and came falling down with us. I landed on my butt and skidded over next to Cat. Then Trina

came in on her back and skidded over to us. Then Jade came in on her stomach and slid over to us. We stared at each other for a second and then started laughing.

"I thought you guys were going for help?" Cat said.

"We were but then I fell in bringing these two with me." I said and we shared another laugh.

Then Jade stood up dusting her self off and we all followed her lead.

"So what do we do now?" Jade asked.

"Hey! Look! There are some stairs over there!" Trina said pointing to man made stairs. We all walked down them and entered this little cave that's like the cone of an extinct volcano. In the

center and off to the side right below the top of the volcano was a moon pool.

"It's pretty but no way out." Jade said.

"You guys it's getting dark. Look you can see the moon coming in to view from the opening of the volcano." Trina said.

"I think that we can swim out and around." I said getting into the water. They all followed me. Just as we were about to go under the water started bubbling. Then little gold sparkly things

started floating up to the moon.

"Weird." Jade said when it ended.

"Yah... But come on. The guys must be worried." I said right before diving under water. Jade then followed me and soon Cat and Trina came too. When we reached shore Cat was coughing up

water.

"Are you okay, Cat?" I asked.

"Yah, I just couldn't really hold my breath that long." She said and I patted her back.

"Come on. Camp is that way." Jade said leading us back. When we got back to camp we were still dipping wet.

"What happened? Are you guys all right?" Beck asked coming over to us. Then Robbi, André and Sikowitz came too.

"Yah, just went for a swim!" I said smiling at them. It's was sweet they were concerned.

"Well maybe next time you should change first. And maybe during the day." André said. We all laughed and sat on some logs with a camp fire the guys made in the middle of us all.

The next morning I woke up and stretched. Trina and Jade were still sleeping but Cat was gone. I got up and left the tent. When I got out I saw Cat sitting on the logs we used last night.

"What's up?" I asked startling her.

"Oh. Tori! Nothing really just got board. You know Trina was kicking me in her sleep?" Cat said and we laughed.

"Yah. So want to wake the others up and go for a swim?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said getting up and we walked over to our tent. After we got changed we threw Trina's and Jade's bathing suits at them. They both woke up with a start.

"What!" Jade and Trina yelled.

"Come on were going for a swim." I told them. After they put the suits on we quietly left camp not wanting to wake the guys up. As soon as we got to the beach area we ran into the water

and started splashing around. About 10 sec after we got in I felt this weird feeling at my legs. Cat, Jade, and Trina must have also because they were staring at there legs too. Then our legs

turned into scaly tales and had scaly bras too! Jade's was red with a tint of orange. Cat's was Icy blue with a tint of orange. Trina's was green with a tint of orange. And I was Aqua blue with

a tint of orange.

* * *

><p><strong>This was one of the shorter chapters but let me know what you think please.<strong>


	2. Finding Out

**Thanks for those who reviewed and gave it a chance I hope you won't regret your choice. Sense I got such nice reviews and it's to kick off my story I might as well give you the second chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Look it's right over there!" Cat said and ran across the rocky bridge. About half way Cat fell threw some kind of hole.<em>

_"Hey! Look! There are some stairs over there!" Trina said pointing to man made stairs. We all walked down them and entered this little cave that's like the cone of an extinct volcano. In the center and off to the side right below the top of the volcano was a moon pool._

_"You guys it's getting dark. Look you can see the moon coming in to view from the opening of the volcano."_

_Just as we were about to go under the water started bubbling. Then little gold sparkly things started floating up to the moon._

_"Come on were going for a swim." I told them._

_About 10 sec after we got in I felt this weird feeling at my legs. Cat, Jade, and Trina must have also because they were staring at there legs too. Then our legs turned into scaly tales and had scaly bras too! Jade's was red with a tint of orange. Cat's was Icy blue with a tint of orange. Trina's was green with a tint of orange. And I was Aqua blue with a tint of orange._

* * *

><p>"What the heck!" Jade yelled.<p>

"We...we...we..." Trina started but couldn't finish.

"Look like mermaids!" Cat exclaimed.

"But... How?" I asked. This can't be real. I must be dreaming. I pinched my self but I felt it. This was no dream! We're mermaids!

"Maybe it was from that weird stuff that happened in the moon pool." Trina said.

"Maybe..." Jade, Cat and I said.

"Well what do we do now?" Cat asked.

"Get out of the water." Jade said. We got out and hid behind big rocks.

"How long till we go back to normal?" I asked.

"Who knows." Jade said.

"We can't tell any one!" Trina said looking mainly at Cat.

"But what about the guys and Sikowitz? They wouldn't do any thing to hurt us, there our friends and we can trust them!" Cat asked with a pouty face.

"I don't know... But for now lets just keep it to our selves." I said in a calm voice to Cat.

"Okay," She said. Then Jade made a fist to hit her tail with.

"Stupid tail change back!" She said. But before she could hit her tail it started steaming. She stopped her fist and it stopped steaming.

"Wait Jade make a fist and think about what you were thinking about." I said. Jade did as I said and her tail was gone and she looked like she did before getting in the water. Her hair was

even dry too.

"Wow." Jade said.

"What were you thinking of?" I asked.

"Drying off/ not being wet anymore." She said.

"I think you heated your tail and the water evaporated off it!" Trina said.

"Wow!" Jade said again. Then Cat, Trina and I tried it. It didn't work for us.

"Can you give us a hand?" I asked. Jade then heated our tails off and we were back to normal.

"So wait...Jade has powers? Then don't we have powers too?" Cat asked.

"Maybe, but if we do we probably all have different powers." Trina said.

"Jade's tail was red right?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Well maybe red was a sign for heat powers." I said.

"Maybe. Cat yours was icy blue, maybe you can freeze water." Jade said.

"Alright I'll give it a try." She said and walked over to a pool of water and we followed her. She held out her hand like a police officer did when they commanded you to stop and took a deep

breath and closed her eyes. Then the pool was frozen.

"Cat you did it!" I said giving her a high-five and so did Jade and Trina. Then Jade heated the water up so it was normal again.

"Okay so Tori yours was Blue and Trina was Green. What do those mean?" Jade asked.

"Well I think Tori's was more of an Aqua blue. Maybe she can move the water!" Cat piped up.

"I'll try." I said. I let my hand hang lose and closed my eyes. I felt as if I was guiding the water up. When I opened my eyes there was a line of water coming up to us.

"Wait, look the pool didn't get smaller just more water came up. It's like she made more water!" Trina said. She was right but I then dropped it.

"Awesome! So what does green mean?" Cat asked.

"When I think green I think sticky like maybe she can turn the water into sticky stuff?" I said.

"I'll give it a try." Trina said. She closed her eyes and connected her fingers together, like how you make a sock puppet. The next thing we new the water had become a sticky, goopy, moldy

mess.

"Eww! I want mine to be pretty!" Trina said but when she said pretty she opened her hand up and the goop hardened.

"I think it's a pool of diamond material!" Cat said.

"Wait Trina go over to the next pool and this time when it's all goopy try and mold it into some thing pretty and then harden it." I said. She went over to the next moon pool and this time

when it was all goopy she changed it into a mermaid statue and hardened it.

"Awesome! Trina cheered. We then all laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Cat asked.

"Go back to camp." Jade said. When we were heading back I was playing with my powers but then Cat screeched and I dropped the water and it splashed on all of us turning us into

mermaids.

"What?" I said dryly because now were mermaids.

"Oops! Sorry but I saw a spider! And now we know just one drop of water can change us." Cat said.

"Girls? Is that you?" We heard Beck say from a distance.

"That sounds like a Cat scream." André said with him.

"It came from over there." Robbi said with them.

"Hurry Jade!" Trina whispered/yelled. We herd them coming closer and closer and Jade got me and Cat done and was working on Trina when we could start to see there figures. They stepped

out just as Jade finished Trina.

"What are you guys doing on the ground?" Beck asked.

"Ummm Cat saw a spider and yelled and I jumped and bumped into Trina, who Bumped into Jade, who bumped into Cat and we all fell down." I said.

"Alright well come on were going fishing for lunch." Beck said helping me up While André helped Cat up and Robbi helped Jade up.

"Hello?" Trina asked still on the ground. Jade, Cat, and I rolled our eyes and helped her up.

"Wait. Fishing? Like on a boat? Will we get wet?" Jade asked.

"No. You know that stone bridge thing you girls past to get to the waterfall? Well we would be fishing off of there. It's about 8 feet above the water so unless you fall in you'll be fine." André

said.

"Okay then." Cat said. We all walked off. I watched as André walked near Cat and Robbi walked near Jade. It's cute because that's who there crushing on. I'm also crushing on Beck and he's

walking beside me! When we got to the camp sight Sikowitz handed us our gear and scooted us away.

"Wait aren't you coming with us?" I asked. Then he started laughing.

"No!" He said still laughing. We all got a little weird out and backed away and went to the stone bridge.

"Soooooo." Trina said

"What?" Robbi asked.

"How do you fish?" Cat asked and Trina, Jade, and I nodded.

"Okay you girls watch first and we'll show you." André said. We watched them and after 5 min André caught a fish.

"Woo! This is a big one!" André said.

"Cat go help André get it off the line." Beck said. With out thinking Cat went over to help but as soon as she touched it she started turning into a mermaid and fell off the bridge.

"Cat!" We all ran to the edge. It's a good thing the water is deep.

"I'll save you Cat!" André yelled and started taking off his shirt.

"No!" Jade and I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Little bit of a cliffhanger! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen. Will Cat get away or will the guys learn their secret? <strong>


	3. Learning the Truth

**Thanks so much for the comments!**

* * *

><p>"Why not?" André asked.<p>

"Umm because Jade will help her." Trina said and shoved Jade off the edge.

"Trina!" I yelled then she pulled me over away from the guys.

"Jade can get her and dry her off, now lets distract the guys." She said. They were looking over the edge for them.

"I don't see them. They can't hold their breath that long I'm going in!" André said.

"No! There fine! Just wait." Trina said stepping in front of him. I see Jade poke her head out from behind a rock signaling for me to distract the guys.

"Ummmm ow!" Yelled and fell on the ground holding my ankle. I had to think of something to get them to look away.

"What's wrong Tori?" Beck asked rushing over to me and Robbi and André then followed.

"I tripped and I hurt my ankle!" I lied. It's a good thing I can act.

"Here let me see." Beck said taking my ankle. When I looked up I saw Trina waving her arms to get my attention. She pointed in the water and gave me a thumbs up.

"Ummm I think it's fine just fell, thanks any ways though." I said and we both stood up. I went over to Trina.

"There behind the rocks drying off." She said. But then the rock under her left foot gave out and she started falling.

"Tori!" She screamed and grabbed on to me pulling me with her.

"Jade! Help us!" I yelled. I want her to make it all misty. Luck for me Jade had the same Idea.

"Girls? Are you alright?" Beck asked.

"Aaa yah Beck were fine, we'll meet you at the camp site just keep fishing." I said.

"With this mist we can't see any thing so we'll head back to, let us help you out." André said by this time me and Trina were behind the rock.

"Oh it's okay André we'll just meet you there." Cat said.

"Come on we'll go back together, just swim over to us, we'll help you out." Robbi said.

"Ummmm." Was all Jade could say. We all looked at each other.

"I say we can trust them." Cat said so only we could hear.

"There isn't really another option." I said.

"Fine." Jade said.

"What ever but we better not end up in a lab." Trina said.

"Beck?" I asked

"André?" Cat asked.

"Robbi?" Jade asked.

"Yah?" They said.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked. By this time the mist has gone away.

"Yes!" Beck said.

"You promise?" Cat asked.

"Of course." André said.

"No matter what you can't tell!" Jade said.

"We wont, will you tell us now?" Robbi asked.

"Just wait!" Said Trina. We all nodded then dove under water. We popped up so only our heads could be seen but it was clear water so they could see the color of our tails.

"What...?" André asked.

"We're... mermaids." Cat said. All of there faces were in pure shock.

"Well..." Jade asked.

"You're...You're...You're..." Robbi was stammering.

"Mermaids." I said.

"But how? When?" Beck asked.

"We think last night." Cat said.

"What do you mean?" André asked.

"We all fell down a whole and the only way to get out was to swim threw a moon pool. When we got in it started bubbling and gold sparkles flew to the sky." Trina described our night.

"So... You have the tails and every thing?" Robbi asked. In response we all lifted our tails up.

"Well... Lets get you out." Beck said. They walked around to an area that was level with the water and we swam over there. Beck dragged me on shore, Robbi dragged Jade, and Aundre

dragged Cat.

"Hello?" Trina said again. Then all of the guys went over and dragged her on shore.

"So how long does it take to... You know..." André said. We all smirked.

"About as long as I want, or for us to naturally dry off." Jade said. They gave us confused looks. Instead of explaining Jade showed them. She held her fist above her tail and started heating

it. In a couple of sec she was back to normal.

"What was that?" Robbi asked.

"I can heat water." Jade said while working on Cats tail. Then Cat was done and she went over to my tail.

"Can you all... Heat water?" André asked.

"No just Jade. but we can all do different stuff. Watch" Cat said she walked over to a puddle and froze the water.

"I can freeze water." Cat said smiling. By the time her demonstration was done me and Trina were dry.

"And you guys?" Beck asked. I held out my hand and pulled a bubble of water out of the lake and held it in front of them, then I made the bubble grow.

"I can control and kind of create water. I can make more but I have to have some to start." I said dropping the bubble.

"And you?" Robbi asked Trina. Trina when over to the lake and we followed her. She first turned the water into goop and then formed a diamond and hardened it into an actual diamond.

"Cool!" André said.

"So... You guys want to see the moon pool?" Cat asked.

"Yah" André said and the others nodded. We walked back over to the bride of rocks and showed them the hole.

"Threw there." Cat said and hopped in. Then Jade, Trina, and I went in it next. Then André, Robbi, and Beck came in.

"I don't see a moon pool." Beck said. I smiled at him.

"It's this way smarty." I said and walked down the stairs with Trina, Cat, and Jade while the guys followed.

"Wow... This place is beautiful." Beck said.

"I know right." I said.

"So just going in that water turns you into ... a fish?" Aundre asked. We all gave him a glare.

"Sorry, offensive term." André said.

"Actually, I don't think so." I said.

"What do you mean, how else are we mermaids?" Trina asked.

"Well I don't know why but I feel like I have a connection to this place and the moon ever sense we became mermaids. But did you notice that we got in it right before the full moon was right

over the moon pool. That's when it started bubbling and the weird glitter happened. Not when we got in it." I said.

"I feel that way too about this place and the moon now too!" Cat said and the other two nodded.

"So what your saying we were in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Jade asked.

"Or the right place at the right time." Sikowitz said. We all Jumped. When did he get here? How did he get here.

"Umm how long have you been there?" Beck asked like he was reading my mind.

"A while. I know about the secret too girls. Only few people happen to stumble in her on a full moon and be in the moon pool when the moon is over head. It's not a curse unless you let it

be. It can be a wonderful gift." He said

"How do you know so much?" I asked.

"When I was younger, your age, I was into science. I was also in love with a girl named Cleo. One day her and her two best friends Riki and Emma fell in here the same way you did and

entered the moon pool when the moon was over them. They became mermaids and let me in on the secret since I was there best friend. Emma moved away one day but a new girl named

Bella came. She was also a mermaid but from a different moon pool and has been since she was a little girl. Ever since the day they told me I discovered all I could about this place." He said

"So you can help us." Cat asked.

"Oh yes. I even helped my girls. I helped them control there powers and learn all the secrets to being a mermaid. Jade you have the same powers as Riki, Cat you have the same powers and

Emma, Tori you have the same powers as Cleo, and Trina you have the same powers as Bella."

He said.

"Cool so you'll teach us?" Trina asked.

"Of course. One thing I should tell you now is that every full moon if you see the moon and touch water you will be drawn back to Mako Island to the moon pool and your powers will grow but

be harder to control. Also if you are drawn here on a certain moon you will lose your powers for 12 hours or for ever." He said.

"Wow." Was all I can say.

"So first is there any way to get in and out that doesn't involve falling down a hole or swimming?" André asked.

"Oh yes! There a another set a stairs that lead out of the cave." He said showing us them. They were across from the stairs that lead down here. I can't believe we missed it.

"Also you girls can hold your breath for how ever long you want when your a mermaid. You can swim from the docks to here entering threw the moon pool door underwater in one breath."

He said.

"Cool!" Cat said doing a canon ball into the moon pool. She got every one soaking wet so Jade, Trina and I had to join her. Instead of doing canon balls we did pencil dives. It's so cool to be

in the pool! There is a little ledge that we can all fit on to rest our arms and relax there. Sikowitz Laid on his stomach in front of Trina and Robbi did the same in front of Jade and André did

the same in front of Cat and Beck did the same in front of me.

"Tori I want you to lift a chunk of the water out, about a stepping stone size that would be good." Sikowitz said. I did as he said holding it in the center of the moon pool just above the water.

"Good. Now Trina mold it into a statue of us but don't harden it." Trina concentrated and molded it into a statue of four mermaids in the moon pool resting on it like we were and four guys

lying on there stomach facing us.

"Good. Now Jade heat the water but don't get rid of it." Jade did as he said being careful not to evaporate it.

"Perfect now keep it heated, Tori keep holding it, and Trina Keep the shape. Cat I want you to now freeze it." Cat did as he said. When she was done instead of being a bunch of ice it was

black and hard and smooth like blacktop molded into all of us.

"Perfect now every one stop except Tori. Tori move it over to the edge of the moon pool to Beck." I did as he said and slowly gave it to Beck

"What Beck is holding is team work, and a lovely statue. Now I have scuba gear so what do you boys say to hanging out underwater with the girls?" He said.

"Sure!" They all said. Sikowitz handed them the gear and they took there shoes and shirts off and jumped in.

"Are you coming?" I asked Sikowitz.

"No, I'm Just going to hang out here, so come back here when your done." Sikowitz said. We all nodded and dove under.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave your comments I'll be happy to look at them!<strong>


	4. Lockets and Games

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here is more!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Jade! Help us!" I yelled.<em>

_"I say we can trust them." Cat said so only we could hear._

_"Can you keep a secret?" I asked._

_"We're... mermaids." Cat said. All of there faces were in pure shock._

_"So... You guys want to see the moon pool?" Cat asked._

_"So what your saying we were in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Jade asked._

_"Or the right place at the right time." Sikowitz said. We all Jumped. When did he get here? How did he get here._

_"I know about the secret too girls. Only few people happen to stumble in her on a full moon and be in the moon pool when the moon is over head. It's not a curse unless you let it_

_be. It can be a wonderful gift." He said_

_"So you can help us." Cat asked._

_"Cool so you'll teach us?" Trina asked._

* * *

><p>When we were at the ocean floor out side of the moon pool we saw dolphins swimming by. Then something shinny caught my eye. I swam over and picked up a locket from the ocean floor. It was a picture locket. It was a silver oval and had a aqua blue jewel. While I was looking at it Cat swam toward me. I held up the locket for her to see. Then she pointed up so we could talk. Once we swam up we looked around to make sure no one could see us.<p>

"It's so pretty! Lets see the picture inside." Cat said I opened up the locket to see two pictures inside. One a black and white picture of three mermaids and the other a colored picture of a different three mermaids.

"They were mermaids just like us?" Cat asked.

"Yah I guess so. Maybe there have been generations of mermaids starting with the black and white one, and now were the third. We should show this to Sikowitz when we get back." I said.

"Awesome and to keep it safe you should wear it, so you don't lose it, and plus the jewel matches your tail!" Cat said. I slipped the locket on me and we both went back under water. We swam over by the group. They were looking for sea shells. Jade had a red shell and Trina had a green. Cat picked up a icy blue one and I picked up a aqua blue one. There all mini size, like the size of locket. Then Cat swam over to me and put my shell on her tail then shook her head no. Then she put her shell on her tail and nodded yes. We smiled ateach other suppressing laughs from Cat trying on shells. Then she reaches and grabs my locket and puts my shell next to it and nods yes. Then she looks over my shoulder and grabs my wrist and pulls me over to wear she was looking. When we get there we find another locket. Cat holds it up to mine and it's the exact same except the jewel is icy blue. I take it from her then take her shell, hold them together against her tail. I nod yes and put the locket on her. She smiles at me and gives me a hug. Then Beck and André swam over and pointed to the moon pool entrance. Cat and I nodded in return and jetted off to the entrance. Apparently we can swim super fast! When Cat and I surfaced we saw Jade and Trina already there. We waited a couple minutes for the guys to come. Once there heads popped up Sikowitz came into view.

"Hey Sikowitz! Me and Tori found something that might interest you!" Cat called.

"We found these lockets at the ocean floor. When you open them up there are two pictures and in those pictures are mermaids." I said as Cat and I took the lockets off. When I looked up I saw Sikowitz smiling.

"Keep them. You found the right ones." He said after he checked them.

"What?" I asked.

"Those lockets have been handed down from mermaid to mermaid. The Jewel symbolizes the power the new owner of the locket has. You and Cat both found the right locket. There is one more locket and it would belong to Jade. It has a red jewel in it. Then there are rock necklaces that only Tori, Jade, and Trina has. You are the third generation of Mako mermaids. It is also a tradition you make necklaces to symbolize you are the third generation and you will have to put your picture of yourselves as mermaids in the locket." He said.  
>"So were do we find these necklaces?" Jade asked.<p>

"Well your locket is some where on the ocean floor and the rock ones are hidden in this cave." He said.

"Is there a way to tell who gets witch Rock necklace?" Trina asked.

"Yes. Inside the rock glows your mermaid color." He said.

"Cool! So ummm were can we but our shells?" I asked.

"Any where. No one else come to these cave so it's like your own secret place." He said.

"Awesome! I'm going to come here all the time!" Cat cheered.

"So who thinks we should move our camping stuff in here?" Sikowitz asked and every body raised there hands.

"Girls you stay here we will be back in a flash." André said. As soon as they left Jade had a mischievous smile.

"I bet we can swim to the docks and back be fore they get here!" Jade said.

"To make it more interesting lets make it a race!" Trina said. With that we all took off. Jade was in the lead but we were all close behind. I then went neck and neck with Jade and soon Trina caught up. Cat was still a little behind when we lost Trina. It was me and Jade. My head was in front of her. Then her shoulders were in front of me. Then my back was in front of her. Then her butt was in front of me. Then my whole tail was in front of her just as we reached the docks and I won!

"Beat you!" I cheered as our heads came above water

"By a tail!" Jade said jokingly when Trina came up.

"I'll beat you on the way back!" Jade said when Cat popped up.

"Oh no. I'm winning this time, you two totally cut me off!" Trina said.

"You were so far behind I forgot you were in this race." I said.

"Well it doesn't matter who won..." Cat said.

"And that's why you came in last!" Jade joked. At that we put our head back in the water and headed off. This time how ever me and Jade were tired from our last swim so we were far behind. We watched as Trina and Cat zoomed a head of us. We both realized we couldn't win so we took our time. I swam over to look at this huge peace of coral that was way bigger than me when Jade came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. She pointed to a heard of dolphins that were pacing. We didn't want to disturb them so we hid behind the coral. But one dolphin swam over to us and let us pet him. When we finally got back to the cave we heard Cat singing.

"I won and you lost! Oh! Who lost? Oh that's right...You! You lost. I won!" She cheered.

"Wasn't it you who said 'well it doesn't matter who won...'" Jade questioned.

"Yah but that was before I won!" She cheered.

"Well at least I beat those to slow pokes!" Trina said pointing at us.

"Yah, well you didn't get to pet a dolphin. Oh and who did?" I asked.

"Us! We did, you didn't! Oh!" Jade and I said in a sing song voice. We all broke out in laughter just as the guys came back.

"I win that bet!" Jade said proudly.

"Yah but you didn't win either race!" I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay what did we miss?" Beck asked.

"Well André said you would be back in a flash and Jade said she bets we could race to the docks and back before you guys came back. Tori won the first race and I won the second. But on the second one Tori and Jade stopped to pet a dolphin!" Cat said still happy from her winning.

"Cool... So are you girls ever going to come out?" Robbi asked.

"Oh yah... Help us?" Jade asked. Robbi went over to Jade and pulled her up while André went over to Cat and pulled her up and Beck went over to me and pulled me up. This time how ever Sikowitz pulled Trina up.

"Thanks... you guys have had to do that a lot today." I said blushing and looking down. Becks smiling face was right in front of mine. Jade quickly changes us all back to normal and every one stood up. Sikowitz went over to the equipment the guys brought and took out four colored bowls. He then went over to the moon pool and filled the bowls up. He then walked over to us and handed Jade the red one, Trina the green one, Cat the icy blue one, and me the aqua blue bowl.

"Use these to practice." He said. We set the bowls down around the moon pool and sat down on the logs we used last night and Sikowitz started a fire and cooked fish over it for dinner. I was sitting on a log next to Cat, to our right Trina was sitting next to Jade, André and Beck were sitting across from us, and to our left was Robbi and Sikowitz.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Cat said and we all agreed.

"Okay Trina Truth or Dare?" Cat asked.

"Truth, I now have nothing to hide!" Trina said.

"Okay if you were really stuck down here and you could only bring one person here, who would it be?" Cat asked.

"Right now I'm thinking Sikowitz because he knows way more about this place than any of us do." She said an Sikowitz smiled.

Okay Jade truth or dare?" Trina asked.

"Dare." Jade said.

"Okay I dare you to..." Trina started but then whispered the rest in her ear.

"Okay. André truth or dare?" Jade asked.

"Truth." He said smiling.

"Do you have a crush on any one _here_?" Jade asked.

"...Yes..." He said looking down. I smiled and looked over at Cat who was smiling to her self.

"Okay Beck truth or dare?" André asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." He started off but then whispered. Beck blushed and looked over at me. He then made his way over and went on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He asked me and Cat giggled. I elbowed her.

"Ummm ask me when I'm older." I said. helping him up. He smiled nervously and went back to his seat. He then punched Aundre in the arm.

"Robbi truth or dare?" Beck asked.

"After that dare I'm going with truth." He said and Beck glared at him for a second and then smiled.

"Out of all the girls here who do you think is the hottest?" Beck asked smiling at him while Robbi glared at him.

"...Jade..." He mumbled and I looked over at her. She was smiling to her self and looking down.

"Sikowitz truth or dare?" Robbi asked.

"Truth." He said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"...45." He said.

"Okay Tori truth or dare?" Sikowitz asked me.

"Ummm Dare..." I said. I'm a little afraid of his dares but I don't want to be asked a question like André and Robbi.

"I dare you to say 'Quack' at the beginning of each sentence for the rest of the night." He said smiling. Where does he come up with this stuff?

"Quack Cat truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" She exclaimed

"Quack alright I dare you to act like your favorite Disney character for the rest of the night." I said.

"Wait but mine is Areal. does that mean I have to get in the water?" Cat asked.

"Yes!" Jade said.

"Fine." Cat said and jumped in.

"Tori truth or dare?" Cat yelled.

"Quack dare!" I yelled back.

"Stay in here with me!" She yelled back.

"Quack!" I said as I jumped in. A second later when I rose from the water every one was laughing so I joined in.

"Quack Sikowitz truth or dare?" I yelled over to him.

"Dare!" He yelled back.

"Quack okay wait. Quack move the stuff over here so we don't have to yell!" I yelled.

"Fine!" They all said and moved the stuff over and me and Cat's log was placed right in front of us.

"Quack give your self a wedgies." I said and he pulled his underwear over his head and we all laughed.

"Robbi truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth!" He said.

"Do you have a crush on Jade?" He asked. Every one watched with wide eyes.

"... Yes." He mumbled. I looked over to Jade and she was blushing. Awww this is so cute!

"Beck truth or dare?" Robbi asked.

"Dare.' He said and Robbi gave him a sly smile.

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers and jump in the moon pool with the girls!" Robbi said and Beck just shrugged. He took off his shoes and socks. Pulled off his shirt and pulled down his pants, he was wearing navy blue boxers, and jumped in next to me. We were all laughing when he came up.

"Okay André truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to... Come over here so I can tell you!" He said and André came over and Beck whispered something in his ear and André's face flushed with red but he nodded and went back to his seat. I gave Beck a weird look and he just smiled at me.

"Okay Jade truth or dare?" André asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Alright... Do you feel the same way about Robbi?" He asked and Jade looked down. I could tell she was blushing.

"...Yah..." She said and Robbi smiled.

"Trina truth or dare?" Jade asked.

"Dare." She said. Then Jade whispered something into her ear and Trina giggled.

"Cat truth or dare?" Trina asked.

"Truth!" She said.

"Do you have a crush on some one here?" Trina asked.

"Yes." Cat looked down and blushed and I looked at André, he looked... hopeful. That could be a sign.

"Quack So when can we all get out?" I asked.

"Now is fine." Trina said and Beck jumped out and helped me up. Then André made his way over and helped Cat up. I smiled at her and André, they look cute together. Then I noticed Beck was smiling at them too, that's another sign that André may like her back. Jade then came over and dried us off. Then Beck and André helped us up. We then went into our tents. When we all sat on our sleeping bags Jade squealed.

"Well hello Mrs. Shapiro." Trina said to her.

"I can't believe it!" Jade said.

"Quack I'm so happy for you, and Cat I think André likes you..." I said teasing her.

"Yah well then Beck likes you." She said.

"Quack Really though when you said you liked someone here he looked so hopeful, and when André helped you out of the pool just then I was smiling because I thought that you too look cute together and he may like you back but then Beck had the exact same look while smiling at you two!" I said.

"Really?" Cat asked.

"I saw it too!" Jade said.

"Me too!" Trina said.

"So Jade and Trina what's your dares?" Cat asked changing the subject.

"You'll see…" Trina said and her and Jade smiled.

"Oh, I have to scare the guys when Sikowitz is gone or asleep." Jade said smiling her signature devious smile.

"Quack Yah but how?" I asked.

"Well if it's okay with Trina I would like all of you to help me." She said.

"That's fine with me, I just want to see them wet there pants. How can we help?" Trina asked.

"Tori and Trina you will make a monster out of water, I'll make it steam out side and voice it, and Cat you make it cold inside there tent." She said smiling.

"Quack how much water?" I asked.

"What do you want it to look like?" Trina asked.

"How will I make it cold inside there tent?" Cat asked.

" I'll show you how much Tori and Trina I'll take any thing as long as it's scary. The idea is it's the monster of the moon pool so it probably would be a fish type monster. Cat I'll make sure there is water all over the place in there tent so you can freeze it, I just need a distraction." Jade said. Wow she is really devious. This could work! We got out of the tent. Cat and Trina were working out the details of the monster sense Cat is a make-up artist she could help Trina with the details. Me and Jade were by the pool figuring out the size and the distraction.

"Quack, so how big?" I asked.

"A little more then our height and a little more wider then us." She said as I started lifting water. This actually took a lot out of me, sense I wasn't a professional.

"Perfect!" Jade said as I held the water above the pool. Once she said that I dropped it back in.

"Quack, so what's the distraction?" I asked.

"I don't know.." Jade said thinking. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Quack, Why don't we all say we saw something in the water. Like the monster..." I said smiling and Jade smiled with me. Then Cat and Trina came over and said they had the details done and Jade and I told them the distraction and Jade snuck off behind there tent.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed and the guys came running out.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked running up beside me while André ran beside Cat and Robbi ran beside Trina

"There was something in the water!" Cat said acting scared and pointing to the moon pool.

"What?" André asked confused.

"We all saw it! Something's in there!" Trina said acting scared.

"You guys probably just saw a fish that's all, Sikowitz said we are the only ones who know about this place you'll be fine." Beck said all calming.

"Hey guys... Where is Jade?" Robbi asked and was about to turn around.

"Quack, She's getting changed!", I said running over to Robbi turning him around to face the moon pool ,"Quack, She wants her privacy...Quack, That's why we were out here in the first place. Quack, so no peaking!" When I said that last part his face turned red.

"Well... I didn't know... I wouldn't..." He tried to say.

"Quack, I know Robbi." I said

"Guys I'm ready you can come back now!" Jade yelled from inside our tent she must have heard me.

"Coming!" Cat yelled.

"Bye." Trina said as we left, leaving the boys still standing there. When we got inside the tent we all high-fived each other.

"Nice thinking Vega!" Jade said.

"Quack, well since it was Robbi and we learned some new stuff today it was all I could think of..." I said shrugging it off while teasing Jade.

"Okay in 2 hours you get to stop that noise!" Jade said and we all laughed.

"Do you think he will ask me out?' Jade said once the laughter died down.

"Totally!" Cat said.

"Duh!" Trina said.

"Quack, of course." I said and Jade smiled at all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review! What do you think about the Jade and Robbi situation? What will happen with Operation Monster?<strong>


	5. Monster

**Thanks for reviewing and here is Operation Monster.**

* * *

><p><em>I swam over and picked up a locket from the ocean floor.<em>

_"Those lockets have been handed down from mermaid to mermaid. The Jewel symbolizes the power the new owner of the locket has. You and Cat both found the right locket. There is one more locket and it would belong to Jade. It has a red jewel in it. Then there are rock necklaces that only Tori, Jade, and Trina has. You are the third generation of Mako mermaids. It is also a tradition you make necklaces to symbolize you are the third generation and you will have to put your picture of yourselves as mermaids in the locket."_

_"I dare you to say 'Quack' at the beginning of each sentence for the rest of the night."_

_"Do you have a crush on Jade?"_

_"Do you feel the same way about Robbi?"_

_"You'll see…"_

_"Oh, I have to scare the guys when Sikowitz is gone or asleep."_

_"Ahhhhhhh!"_

_"There was something in the water!"_

* * *

><p>"So when does operation monster begin?" Trina asked and Jade stuck her head out of the tent and looked around.<p>

"...Now!" She said getting out while we followed her Me and Trina crouched down near the water and beside our tent so the guys couldn't see us. Cat and Jade crouched down to the side of

the guys tent so if the come out they wouldn't see them either. I waited for Jades signal. She gave me a thumbs up and I lifted out the same amount of water as before and brought it over to

the edge of the moon pool when Trina turned it into her mold water. She transformed it into a fish man, with a hunch back, a Mohawk of fins running down his head, his skin was scaly, and

his hands were webbed and the nails looked like claws and same with the feet. Trina then hardened it and because it was still technically made of water I could still move it. I moved it over to

the guys tent making a lot of noise to freak them out.

"What was that?" Robbi asked.

"Probably just the girls." Beck said. Then I made it louder and closer to them then stopped right out side there tent.

"It seems like it's right out side our tent!" Robbi said.

"It's probably-" Beck started but Jade made it fog so he stopped in mid sentence when he noticed.

"We're in a cave, why is there fog?" André said. Then Cat made it cold in there tent.

"Is any one else cold?" Robbi asked.

"Humans!" Jade said in her monster voice. You could hear them jump and Robbi scream.

"Yes!" He whimpered.

"You are in my cave! Get out!" She roared.

"Ummmm..." Beck said.

"I already gave the girls a warning and they ignored me, so now there gone! Hahahahahahahaha!" She laughed evilly.

"What do you mean gone?" André asked.

"Lets just say they aren't among the living any more..." She said.

"What!" Beck asked.

"Oh don't worry you will join them soon enough!" Jade said and I moved the statue closer and Robbi screamed. Then Beck, Aundre, and Robbi got out of the tents and when they saw the

statue they screamed and jumped backward. Then Beck and André realized it was stone and gave an annoyed frown. Robbi was still cowering behind them so he didn't notice till Beck and

André pushed him forward, when he noticed he gave the same frown. Then Jade, Cat, Trina, and I started laughing and stood up.

"We got you good!" Jade said as we walked over to them.

"Like our statue? I call him Mr. Fin!" Cat said leaning on the statue.

"Okay why?" André asked.

"Quack, It's Jades dare." I said. I can't wait for it to be tomorrow!

"Nice!" Beck said being sarcastic and looking at Trina and she smiled.

"Yah well now, Jade, you have to heat up our tent." André said and Jade walked over and went in.

"You have to admit we were good!" Cat said.

"I wasn't scared one bit!" Robbi said and we all rolled our eyes. Then I moved the statue closer to him and he screamed and jumped onto Beck, who just dropped him and we all started

laughing.

"Quack, yah you weren't scared one bit." I said mockingly. Then Jade came out and stood beside me.

"Done." She said.

"Thank you!" Robbi said getting off the floor and dusting himself off. Then the guys walked back into their tent and I moved the statue closer to the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading did you like it? I know it was a little short, I might upload two today. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	6. Race

I then sat down on the edge of the moon pool and started playing with the water. Cat came down and sat next to me, followed by Jade and Trina.

"Quack, Any one want to go for a swim?" I ask.

"Sure!" They all said and we stood up and jumped in. When we came back up we saw the guys coming out of there tents.

"What are you guys doing?" Beck asked

"Quack, going for a swim and hopefully by the time we get back I can stop saying 'Quack'!" I said.

"Well can we join you?" Andre asked and we all nodded. We waited for them as they put there scuba gear on and then they jumped in with us. When we submerged Robbie and Jade went off together and Trina went to spy on them. That left Cat, Andre, Beck, and me to go off together. We swam over to a bunch of coral and peered over at all of the fish there. Cat then cuffs her hands and makes a ball of ice and throws it at me and starts giggling so I make a water ball an throw it at her. The next thing I know we're in a full out battle, it's me and Beck verses Cat and Andre. In the end we call a draw because we're all really tired. Cat comes over to me and points to the dolphins in the distance coming toward us. I take Beck's hand while Cat takes Andre's and we pull them over behind some coral reef and pointed to the dolphins coming. I blush as I realize I'm still holding Becks hand and pull away, then I can see Beck blush slightly. A couple of dolphins came over and nuzzled into me and Cat, I guess they like mermaids. Then Andre started petting the dolphin with Cat but Beck just watched the dolphin near me. So I took his hand and I genitally put it on the dolphins head and stoked it down the dolphins back and let go and Beck kept on petting the dolphin and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Then the dolphin nuzzled into Beck and my smile widens. Sadly The dolphins swam away back to their group and left us all smiley. Dolphins are some of the most loving animals ever! Then I saw Trina speeding toward us with Jade not far behind. Trina is looks like she's trying to suppress laughing, while Jade looks like she's about to kill Trina. Trina then swims over to us and hides behind me all smiley and giggly. Jade swims up to us and glares at Trina. In the distance Robbie is swimming toward us with an embarrassed look. Me, Cat, Beck, and Andre are completely confused. Jade points for us to swim up so she can explain.

"Quack, okay what is going on?" I asked.

"Robbie and Jade were kissing!" Trina squealed.

"Quack, What?" Me, Cat, Beck, and Andre asked. I was the only one to say the quack though.

"We were kissing and then Trina comes over and ruins it and starts laughing and pointing at us." Jade says crossing her arms and giving Trina, who can't stop laughing at this point, a death stare. Even though it's pitch black outside I can see that Robbie is blushing and Beck and Andre are giving him high-fives.

"Quack, Trina, leave them alone!" I said.

"But-" She started.

"Quack, But nothing!" I cut her off. This 'Quack' thing is getting annoying!

"Fine!" She said.

"Guys it's getting late..." Cat said looking up to the sky.

"We should get going then." Andre said and at that we dived back under. This time though we kept a pace to match the guys, not wanting to ditch them in the now darkened waters. I noticed Jade and Robbie were swimming quiet close. Are they a couple now? I then looked at Beck ,who was swimming next to me, and he was looking at them too and smiling. He looked over at me and then pointed to Trina, who was suppressing a laugh looking at the two. Beck then gave me a confused look and I just shrugged and rolled my eyes giving him a just as confused look. He laughed a little and I smiled wide. When we arrived at the moon pool the guys were the first to get out. As normal Beck helped me out, Andre helped Cat out, and Robbie helped Jade out. This time how ever Jade kissed Robbie on the cheek.

"Hello?" Trina asked. Beck, Andre, and Robbie started to go over and help her but then I stopped them.

"Quack, Wait, I want to try something." I said and they stepped back. I lifted the water underneath Trina and brought her over to the edge and smiled.

"Cool! I approve Tori!" Trina says with a nod.

"Quack, Oh good, for a second there I thought you wouldn't!" I said sarcastically and Trina glare at me.

"I meant that this is a good way to get us out of the water when ever the guys aren't here!" Trina said and Cat and Jade nodded.

"Quack, I think we can get our selves out, it's just the guys always offer." I said.

"Maybe..." Trina said.

"I think we might..." Cat said.

"I agree with Vega, we could do it if we wanted to!" Jade said.

"Well then..." Andre said offended.

"Quack, no, it's not like we don't appreciate you guys helping us. It's just that we don't need it." I said.

"Next time then you guys can try it on your own." Beck said and Jade then dried us off and we went back to our tents. Cat then checked her phone for the time.

"Tori it's 12:15, you can stop saying Quack now." Cat said.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"So, Jade... Are you and Robbie like a couple now?" Cat asked her and she blushed.

"Yah, I guess…" She said and we all giggled.

"Well it's time to hit the sack. I need my beauty rest!" Trina said and laid down.

"Al the beauty rest in the world couldn't make you beautiful…" Jade mumbled and Cat and I snickered and Trina shot daggers at them. Soon Trina fell asleep followed by Cat, Jade, and I. Sometime in the middle of the night Andre snuck out of his tent and into ours. Once he came in he woke me and Jade up because we were closest to the door/flap of the tent.

"Andre?" I asked groggily.

"Sh!" Andre said putting a finger to his mouth.

"What are you going in here?" Jade hissed in a whisper and Trina woke up being closet to us.

"I'm doing my dare." Andre said.

"What is it?" Trina asked suspicious.

"Kiss Cat…" he muttered not looking at us.

"Awww!" I said but then Andre covered my mouth because it was a little too loud. We all looked over at Cat to check if she woke up: She hadn't.

"Don't let Cat know." Andre said and we all nodded. He slowly made his way over to Cat and gently kissed her. Just as he pulled away Cat's eyes fluttered open.

"Andre?" She asked softly because she just woke up. This reminds me of the ending of Jade's play 'Well Wishes.'

"Ummm…" Andre said starting to freak out. Trina, Jade, and I shared looks.

"He was in here to do his dare…" Trina started and Jade smirked.

"He has to cater our ever whim." Jade smirked.

"And he was just seeing if you wanted anything, he's getting us some bottles of water… With straws so we don't… you know…" I said and gave Andre a smile.

"Um yah!" Andre said just happy he got away with this.

"Sure I'll have one too." Cat said and then Andre realized he had to actually cater our every whim and left to go get our drinks.

"Nice one!" I whispered so only Jade heard me and we did a low high five so Cat wouldn't see. Cat checked her phone and gasped.

"It's mourning!" Cat cried.

"What?" We all asked and she showed us the time, 6:22am.

"So what do we do now?" I asked and Cat suddenly perked up.

"Race you!" She cried and ran out of the tent and jumped in the pool and swam off, leaving , Jade, Trina, and me to sit there confused. Once we realized what just happened we all jumped in after her. By the time we got in we could only see the trail of bubbles Cat left behind from swimming so fast. As I started swimming I started to see the figure of Cat. I looked to my right and saw Jade just a bit ahead of me and to my left Trina was just a bit behind me. When we reached the docks we found Cat waiting for us.

"What was that?" Jade asked.

"What?" Cat asked all innocent.

"You cheated!" Trina yelled and Cat giggled.

"Race you back!" Jade said to Trina and they took off. I was about to go under when Cat stopped me?" Cat asked me.

"What?" I asked back.

"When I woke up with Andre in front of me… My lips felt warm for some reason." Cat asked and my eyes widened.

"Oh! That's weird! Well We better get going beca-" Cat cut me off.

"Tori…" Cat said in a stern voice.

"Okay fine! I'll tell you… Only if you beat me!" I said and put my head under water and took off. I caught her off guard so much there is no way she will beat me! Just as I thought that I felt my tail start to harden. I looked back and saw Cat coming toward me with her hand out smirking. I looked at my tail and saw ice covering it. _'Oh yah? That's how she wants to play it? Fine!'_ I stuck my hand out and created a mini wave under water that pushed her back and slammed my tail down on the floor breaking the ice. I gave cat one more push with the water and took off at full speed. Every now and then when I would feel my tail start to harden I would send a wave back and smash my tail. When I got to the moon I looked back and saw Cat catching up so I quickly jumped out on the side but when I jump I hit my head and everything goes black.

"Wow there Tor. Where's the fire… Under water?" Beck asked I look around and see legs o Jade must have dried me off.

"Sorry! Hey let's look for the necklaces!" I said jumping up.

"Um sure…" The others said. I don't know what came over me but I have the sudden urge to look for them. Just then Cat popped her head up.

"No fair! You pushed me back and left early!" Cat said getting out and Jade went over to dry her off.

"Yah just like you did to all of us and you were freezing my tail! I won so I don't have to tell you! Now we're going to look for necklaces!" I said and stuck my tong out at her.

"Fine." Cat mumbled and sat up and started looking around the cave with Trina helping her find her necklace.

"Come on how am I suppose to find one locket in all of the ocean?" Jade asked looking down in the moon pool next to Robbie, Beck, and me. Andre Is helping Cat and Trina look around the cave. I notice something shiny from the bottom of the moon pool and without a word I jump in. I swim down and I see the locket! That wasn't hard! How come we never noticed it before? What ever. I went over to it and reached out to grab it. The second I touch it a red beam shoots up. I was so shocked I swam back so fast I hit my back hard on the side of the pool. I notice some red water coming from behind me and it must be blood from hitting my back on the side of the pool. The red beam starts getting bigger and bigger till the whole center of the moon pool is the beam. Just then someone jumps in and swims over to me. I feel a strong pair of arms go around me and they start swimming up. When we reach the top I can se clearly and see Beck's the one that saved me. Then I look up and see the beam is hitting the roof of the moon pool and rocks start falling down as Beck gets out. Rocks start to fall around the exits so we can't get out.

"Beck." I whisper and looks down at me. My hands are rapped around his neck and he's holding me under the tail and back. I'm so scared but if I'm going to die I might as well tell him.

"It's okay Tori…" Beck said looking me in the eyes.

"Beck… I-I-I Lo-ov-e yo-ou." I said and looked down. Then I felt a warm pair of lips on mine. Beck's kissing me! When we pull apart We rest our foreheads on each other.

"I love you too Tor." Beck said and then I look up and see a huge rock falling down towards us and scream.

"Ah!" I scream and jolt up. I put my hand on my chest because I'm breathing heavily and look around. I'm sitting next to the moon pool all dry. I look around the cave and see it's all intact. I then look over the edge of the moon pool and check to see for the red beam or Jade's locket. It's not there. I look over towards the tents and see everyone having breakfast. Then Cat looks over at me and smiles seeing I'm awake.

"Tori you're up!" She says and everyone looks over at me and then come over.

"Hey, you alright Tori you hit your head pretty hard." Andre said and Beck helped me sit up.

"What?" I asked still confused as to what's going on.

"You were in a rush to get out of the moon pool and hit your head. You've been passed out ever since." Robbie told me and Beck helped me stand up.

"We saved you some breakfast." Jade said and Beck helped me back over to the tent area.

"So what should we do today?" Sikowitz asked as he handed me some fish for breakfast.

"Let's explore!" Cat cheered standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Listen I know all of you have been wanting more but my computer crashed and lost the whole story and I finally just recovered it! I've been working on a new chapter as fast as possible! I'm really sorry and I'll be updating a lot more! Promise! Keep those reviews coming! Tell me what you think! Sorry again! This is also the last chapter from Tori's POV!<strong>


End file.
